


Proud

by MissLiz



Series: Shotgun Stories [6]
Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiz/pseuds/MissLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty has a home and family at last. Will an unexpected visitor threaten her happiness? Takes place shortly after Act Out of Hope; part 6 of the Shotgun Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried writing the Shotgun Series chronologically and fitting it into canon as much as possible. With the last one, I had reached nearly the end of the series and the limit of my episode-based ideas. I realized my alternate series-ending story had given me a couple more Shotgun plots. This is also the first, and possibly only, one to be more than one chapter. I have plans for one more after this one to conclude the series. Hope you've enjoyed reading them as much as I have writing them.

Madeleine Rebecca Dillon absolutely refused to go down for her late morning nap. Kitty looked into her baby's deep blue eyes and tried to will her to go to sleep, and, eyes wide open, Madeleine stared at her mother defiantly as if she knew that's exactly what she was trying to do. "Well, Doc did say you have the two most stubborn parents in the state of Kansas. I guess I'm paying for it now," Kitty sighed. Bess had told her Maddy would be awake more during the day when she started sleeping more at night, so this was to be expected, but it wasn't helping her get the lunch Matt, Chester, and Joe would soon be ready for on the table any faster.

"Now, sweetheart, you don't expect Daddy to fend for himself in the kitchen, do you?" At that, Maddy grinned a toothless grin up at her mother and cooed. Kitty shook her head.

"I know you didn't _really_ understand me." Kitty smiled at the baby, shaking her head. Suddenly her eyes widened. She couldn't possibly have seen what she'd just seen. "I must need a nap myself. Babies don't wink!" Maddy blinked a few times and yawned, eyes finally starting to droop. "That's more like it, little girl." In a few more minutes Kitty was finally able to lay the baby down in the handmade cradle across the room from the brass bed. She stroked the dark reddish brown hair gently and then turned her attention to putting herself back together before going downstairs. She had just finished buttoning up her bodice when she heard the horses out in the corral. Matt had mentioned several times they were as good as a watchdog and would alert them to the presence of strangers near the house when she and Maddy were there alone. The shotgun was downstairs, but she had the derringer up there in her bedside table, and she quickly got it out of the drawer before going to the window to look down into the yard. Seeing no one, she wondered what had the horses stirred up. The string of horses Matt had purchased shortly before moving them from their house in town were gentle, well broken-in animals who weren't likely to get spooked over nothing, so it bore investigating, she decided, slipping the pistol into her pocket. If it were anything serious, the men weren't far and she could summon them almost immediately with the shotgun. Or take care of it herself, if she had to, though she wasn't much of a hand for hunting, if turned out to be wild game.

She tiptoed back to the sleeping baby and laid a hand on her gently. "Don't worry, Maddy. Mama will always keep you safe," she whispered, before hurrying down the stairs as quickly and silently as she could. She walked over to the fireplace, taking the shotgun down from the rack, and considered her options. She closed her eyes and tried to remember if both doors were locked. Whenever Matt went further away than the yard or one of the outbuildings, he always asked her to lock the doors behind him. She wasn't afraid, but knowing how he worried about her and the baby, she went along with his request-most of the time. Had she that morning? The memory brought a smile to her lips. They had shared a particularly intense kiss before he left and-She shook her head trying to concentrate. He walked out the door and she had closed it behind him and turned the key. Yes, the back door was taken care of. The front door should still be locked from the night before. She was about to check for sure when she heard footsteps rustling through the grass. Someone was walking alongside the house-from the back yard! She crept over to the side window-just now realizing that the doors might be locked, but she had opened the windows to let in the early fall breeze-and stood against the wall just to the side of the window. Once she heard the intruder pass the window, she peered through the small gap between the curtain and the wall. The back of a gray haired man wearing a dark suit and a wide-brimmed hat was disappearing from view. She hadn't seen enough to be able to recognize him.

Kitty squared her shoulders and sighed. Time to go confront this trespasser instead of standing here waiting for him to break in. With determination in her step she went to the front door, unlocked it, and eased it open enough to scan the front yard and out toward the corral. She could see nothing near the horses, but she caught sight of the man again, standing looking down at the garden Bess had started for her as a surprise while she'd still been living in town, recovering from Maddy's birth. She left the door unlatched behind her and stepped onto the porch, silently walking down the steps and approached the man. As she got closer she could see that it was an elderly man, dressed more like a gambler than a gunfighter, although the suit he was wearing appeared to have seen better days. She stopped about 10 yards from him, holding her weapon ready. He turned hesitantly toward the barn, freezing at the click of the shotgun and Kitty's terse warning.

"Hold it right there! Now, turn around slow and keep your hands where I can see them."

"I'm not armed," said a familiar voice, but one she couldn't immediately place. He did as she ordered and they looked at each other in mutual recognition. Kitty gasped.

The man took in the sight of her for a moment before speaking. Even with the addition of years to her face and figure, even with her hair in a simple braid and wearing a calico dress, he noted proudly that his Kitty was still a beautiful woman.

"Hello, my dear." He cleared his throat and continued with the first thing that came to mind. "I heard in town that you'd gotten married."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Momentarily speechless, Kitty stood staring at a man she’d never expected to see again. After abandoning her once, he had come into her life a stranger, tried to take everything she had, and disappeared almost as quickly as he’d arrived. “What—what are you doing here, Father?” she finally managed.

The man was equally at a loss for words. He had gone out of his way on a whim, during what he expected to be his last trip out west, to pass through Dodge City. He realized upon seeing her that, unlike the last time, he had no carefully prepared script to use when he met his grown daughter for the second time in her life. “I wanted to see you, Kitty,” he said, deciding the simple truth was the best for now. “Are you going to put the gun down?” he added, glancing at the shotgun she still had leveled in his direction.

“That depends,” Kitty said shortly. A mix of emotions warred inside her. Fear, disappointment, and longing for the father she’d once needed so badly fought to control her. She eyed him distrustfully. At the present time she was alone at the house with her baby, and she wasn’t ready to let her guard down, not that she believed he meant to harm her physically. She wondered, as she had nearly twenty years before—was he really there to see her, or was there something else he wanted? “Most people who come for a visit drive all the way up to the yard and come and knock on the door, they don’t sneak around until they’re caught.” She glanced toward the driveway. “Where’s your rig?”

The sound of riders approaching the house offered Wayne Russell a temporary reprieve from answering his daughter’s question.

“Sounds like my husband is home,” Kitty said, a smile on her face for the first time. “I’ll let you explain it to him.” Relieved, she lowered the shotgun and looked toward the barn, where her boys were dismounting. As always, her heart stopped for an instant at the sight of her husband, and she was glad he was there, as he had been the last time her father had come onto her life. And, just maybe, she was glad he’d gotten there in time to prevent her from shooting him.  
Russell also looked toward the trio who were now approaching them. They were close enough now that he was able to recognize the towering marshal who’d been so protective of his daughter, and his ingratiating assistant. He briefly wondered which one of them was her husband, until the marshal came to stand next to Kitty. He put his arm around her, hand at her waist, and drew her to his side as he gave the visitor a piercing look and a nod. “What’s going on, Kitty?”  
“Matt, my father was about to explain to me how he managed to get all the way out here on foot.”

Matt reluctantly extended a hand to the older man. “Russell.”

“Marshal,” Russell greeted, returning the handshake. “Apparently congratulations are in order.”

“Father, this is my husband, Matt Dillon,” Kitty confirmed, belatedly remembering to make proper introductions. “And you remember Chester Goode?”

“How do you do, Mr. Russell,” Chester stammered, reaching to shake hands. “This is my boy Joe.”

Once reintroductions had concluded, Russell returned to the topic of his arrival at the farm.

“Forgive my bad manners, child,” he said eloquently as he clasped Kitty’s hand. Matt resisted the impulse to roll his eyes at this. The man was as pompous as he’d been the last time he visited. “I’m afraid I’ve no excuse other than a slight case of nerves for wandering around your property without announcing myself. As for the buggy I rented in town, I wasn’t watching where I was going and I ran off the road and broke a wheel about halfway up your lane.”

“Oh, well, Matt and Chester can look at that after lunch,” Kitty began by way of accepting his apology, looking at Matt for confirmation. “You’re welcome to eat with us, though I’m afraid it won’t be anything fancy. I hadn’t gotten anything started yet.” She decided not to point out that since his buggy had broken down there wasn’t much choice but to ask him to stay, or that part of the reason there wasn’t any was because of his unexpected visit.

“Joe, would you go bring Mr. Russell’s horse up with the others and see to all of them before lunch,” Chester instructed his son, not wanting to miss whatever drama might revolve around this uninvited guest.

“Yes, Daddy,” Joe said reluctantly, watching the adults head toward the house. That just figured. He was always getting sent away when things started to look interesting, and this situation sure looked like it could get that way. Miss Kitty’s father had come for a visit but no one looked any too happy about it. Even the old man looked like he’d rather be somewhere else right now. But then, he was wearing city clothes and maybe he wasn’t used to being on a farm. Grownups sure could be funny.

“Have you lived out here long?” Russell asked his daughter casually, already knowing the answer. As of little over a year ago, the last time he’d made inquiries, she was still the owner of that saloon she’d been so proud of on his previous visit. He’d neglected to find out about that marshal, assuming that, like most lawmen, he’d moved on or been killed long ago. Even on his arrival in town, all he’d been able to learn from that talkative freight agent before they’d been interrupted was that Kitty and her husband had moved out to this farm. Further discreet questioning around town had failed to garner either the name of her husband or when the marriage had taken place. Dodge City was certainly a closed-mouth town, with the exception of that Burke fellow, at least regarding the lives of his daughter and the marshal. He wondered if the couple was equally reticent about their relationship. If they’d been involved long ago, the first time he’d come to Dodge, they had certainly kept it to themselves. He hadn’t realized they were any more than friends.

“Well, we bought the place last year when we got married,” Kitty explained. “We lived in town while Matt and Chester built the house, and just moved in at the beginning of the summer.”

Matt, following behind Kitty and her father, couldn’t help noticing what she was leaving out of the story. Old habits die hard, and after years of both of them keeping their relationship private, Kitty was obviously protecting her newest relationship until she decided whether her father could be trusted.

They stepped inside, and Kitty saw her father glance around her modestly decorated home. Though Kitty had lived in stylish, even lavish surroundings in her rooms at the Long Branch, her tastes, and certainly her priorities, had changed since she and Matt married. Only the master bedroom upstairs was decorated on anywhere near the same scale as her former residence, with the same furniture and color scheme. Her sitting room was simple, comfortable, yet still feminine. Her kitchen, for the time being, was plain and practical, although she had plans to eventually do some decorating there also. She and Matt were proud of the cozy appearance of their home, but looking at it through her father’s eyes, she wondered if maybe it wasn’t a little too modest. Russell caught her looking at him and gave a quick smile. “You have a lovely home, my dear. Although I’m afraid I never quite pictured you as a farm wife.”

Kitty felt as awkward and inadequate as she had on that long ago first meeting. She had wanted so much to have her father’s love and approval. His disappointment at learning she was a saloonkeeper had been crushing, even if it had later been shown to be just part of his plan to cheat her out of her money. It seemed as though her choice of husbands and homes was equally disappointing to him.

“I’ll get the coffee goin’ if you want to talk your father a spell,” Chester offered when Kitty excused herself to make a new pot and start lunch.

“Chester, you’ll do no such thing!” Realizing that she’d spoken a little more sharply than she intended, she added, “I mean, you and Matt are the ones who’ve been working all morning. You all sit down and I’ll have everything going in no time.” After handing Matt the shotgun, she retreated to the kitchen, cheeks flaming, wondering what had come over her. Was she that concerned with sparing her father Chester’s coffee, or did she hope to impress him with her homemaking skills? _You’d better get ahold of yourself,_ she thought, and quickly busied herself starting the coffee along with heating up a pan to fry the potatoes she had boiled and sliced earlier that morning. She could hear the conversation drifting in from the sitting room as she worked.

“I’m surprised a marshal has time to ride all the way home in the middle of the day for the noon meal,” Wayne observed.

“I’m not the marshal any longer. I turned in my retirement papers when Kitty and I got married. Kitty sold the Long Branch, but we still have to earn a living, so we bought this place.”

“Mr. Dillon, don’t forget about Miss Ma--” Chester began. Matt quickly interrupted him.

“Yes, Kitty keeps pretty busy running the business side of things and taking care of the house. It’s just Chester, Joe, and myself working the farm right now, but we’ll probably need to take on a few more hands once we get more stock.”

Kitty let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She wasn’t quite ready for her father to know everything about her life yet, and evidently Matt agreed with her. If Wayne had noticed the change in subject he was apparently content to let it go for now. Even Chester seemed to have caught on, and he volunteered no further information about their personal lives. “I need a drink,” she said under her breath, but made no move to actually get one. With all the changes in her life in the past year, she seldom drank any more than an occasional nightcap with Matt, and it was usually his idea. Instead, she poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher and sipped it while she busied herself slicing bread and cold ham for sandwiches. The men continued to discuss farm business. Wayne seemed to know a little about farming, politely asking questions and appearing to be interested in the answers.

By the time Kitty had finished setting the table, the potatoes were done frying and the coffee was ready. She set a bowl of apples next to the rest of the food and returned to the sitting room to summon the men for lunch. Before she had a chance to say a word, the youngest member of the household made her presence known at the top of her lungs. There was no mistaking the insistent wail coming from upstairs for anything else.

Russell, startled, stood and looked at his daughter and then at his son-in-law. “Kitty?” He raised his eyebrows, a smile slowly coming to his lips. “Do I have a grandchild?”

  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of answering her father directly, Kitty cast a pleading eye at Matt. “I’ll go check on her,” she said anxiously.

“I can get her if you’re still fixing lunch, Kitty.”

“No, Matt, thanks. She probably needs changing, and she’s been a little colicky lately.” Matt raised his eyebrows at this; it was news to him. “I’ll have to see how she’s feeling, first, if you gentlemen will excuse me. Everything’s on the table, you can start without me.” With that, Kitty turned and walked up the stairs. Matt stood and watched her and, after a moment, he turned to Chester and their guest. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back. You two go ahead.” He motioned toward the kitchen and followed his wife up the stairs.

Kitty was bent over the cradle, changing Maddy’s diaper and cooing at her softly. “You’re growing so fast, you won’t fit in this cradle much longer. And your daddy worked so hard on it for you. Maybe we’ll have to give you a little brother or sister so it won’t have to stay empty too long.”

“Is that a fact?” She hadn’t even heard Matt come up the stairs.

“Just talk,” she said, a little embarrassed to have been caught expressing her wishful thinking out loud. “Matt? I assume Chester’s keeping an eye on the valuables while we’re both up here?” They shared a look, knowing there was nothing more valuable than what they had in that room with them.

Matt rested his hands on his hips, looking at his two girls. “Kitty, I know how you feel, but did you think you were going to be able to hide her from your father the whole time he’s here?”

“Of course not. I was just hoping I could figure out what he was doing here before we told him about her. Would you get me a clean dress for her?”

Matt opened the top drawer of Maddy’s bureau and looked around, pulling out a blue dress with lace trim. “This one all right?”

“Fine. Thank you.”

Matt took Kitty the dress and put his arm around her. “Honey, you’re shaking! Listen, if you’re afraid of your father I can send him on his way without ever seeing Maddy.”

“I’m not, really, Matt. I guess it wouldn’t be right to keep them apart. I’m not out to punish him. And Maddy should meet her grandfather, even if…even if she’s too little to remember.” Kitty looked away and struggled to blink back tears. He’d left her mother when she was still too little to remember him. She turned to face Matt, the dress still in her hands. “Oh, Matt, why did he have to just show up here without letting me know first? Ever since he got here I’ve been like that scared kid waiting at the stage depot for a man I don’t even know, hoping he’ll like me! I don’t like feeling this way!”

“I know, Kitty.” Matt put both hands on her shoulders to steady her. “Let’s finish getting Maddy ready and we’ll go down and introduce them together, all right?”

“Sure.” Kitty turned her attention back to the baby and quickly put the dress over the squirming infant’s head before she had a chance to protest. She picked up a pair of socks that were lying next to Maddy.

“She’ll hate that,” Matt warned. They had rarely bothered putting anything on her feet during the summer, it had been so hot, and it was still warm enough that she didn’t really need them.

“I know, but she needs to dress up a little for company.” Kitty looked down at her calico dress.

“Now, don’t start that. You look beautiful, and besides, he’s already seen you in it.”

“Well, I guess if you’re going to drop in unannounced you can’t expect too much,” Kitty conceded. She deftly worked the socks onto Maddy’s feet despite her lack of cooperation. “As for you, young lady, I want you looking your best the first time you meet your grandp—your Grandfather Russell.” As far as she was concerned, her children would only have one grandpa, and his name was Adams. “Now your hair….” She quickly arranged Maddy’s short but abundant curls to her liking and decided she was presentable.

Joe had joined Chester and Wayne by the time the Dillons returned to the kitchen. Chester and Joe were busily putting away copious amounts of the meal Kitty had prepared. Her father sipped at a cup of coffee and appeared to be waiting until his hosts arrived.

“You run the risk of going hungry around here if you let Chester and Joe get ahead of you,” Matt said from the doorway, getting their attention. All three looked up.

“Oh, now, Mister Dillon,” Chester laughed nervously in between bites. Russell stood, taking in the sight of his daughter with her husband’s hand on her shoulder, and the baby she held in her arms. Kitty looked up at Matt, smiling, and as he watched her proudly, she approached her father with confidence in her step. The look she gave him was gentle but unwavering and she said softly, “Father, this is your granddaughter. Madeleine Rebecca.”

“Madeleine,” Russell said hoarsely. He couldn’t look away from her insistent gaze. “You named her for your mother.”

“She’s named after both grandmothers,” Kitty responded, not letting her voice betray the mixed emotions she was feeling.

“Certainly. That’s most fitting.” Russell nodded in approval. He held his hands toward Maddy. “May I?”

Kitty hesitated for only a moment before gently placing her child in her grandfather’s arms. She spent several moments arranging her in the crook of his arm, making sure he was holding her securely. Suddenly Matt was standing behind her, pulling out the chair next to Russell’s. “Sit down, Kitty,” he said in her ear. He pressed on her shoulders lightly; guiding her into the chair, then took a seat across the table where he could look at the three of them. He and Kitty watched Wayne hold Madeleine awkwardly, an expression of pride on his face as he looked down at her. The baby looked back at him and gurgled happily, waving her arms and kicking.

“She’s a beautiful little girl,” he pronounced, and Matt wondered if he was taking credit for that personally. “She looks just as you did when you were that--how old is she, Kitty?”

“Five months,” Kitty answered, and shared a look across the table with Matt. _Did he really remember how Kitty looked as a baby after so much time?_


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty saw that Matt was glowering across the table at her father and knew he was even more uncomfortable than she was with the idea of him holding Maddy for very long. "You know, Matt's right, Father," she said, quickly reaching to the middle of the table to fill three plates for Matt, Wayne and herself. "The three of them can really put away the food, so you better not wait too long if you want anything in this house." She passed Matt a plate and set one in front of herself and at her father's place. "Why don't I take her so you can eat?"

"Of course," he said, somewhat reluctantly, as Kitty stood and reached for the baby. All four males at the table began to rise. "Oh, sit down," she sighed in exasperation. Maddy squealed and her face lit up with a smile when her mother picked her up. Kitty cuddled Maddy against her shoulder and went to pick up a basket from the corner of the room, which she set on the remaining chair between her and Matt.

"I can see you don't believe I would remember what Kitty looked like as a baby," Wayne said contritely, in between bites of food. "You're partly right. I wouldn't, if I didn't have something to remind me." Putting his fork down, he reached into his suit jacket for his wallet. He opened it and took out a folded piece of paper. Kitty had her hands full propping Maddy into a sitting position in the basket, so he passed it across the table to Matt. Matt glanced at Kitty and then looked back across the table at Russell with a stony glare, before carefully unfolding the paper. Inside it there was a small photograph. He studied it, frowning slightly, while everyone else waited. Finally a slow grin came to his face and he looked up at Kitty. He handed her the picture wordlessly. She stood next to his chair, leaning against his shoulder while she looked at it.

In the photograph, a baby wearing a frilly dress was posed sitting on a lacy crocheted baby blanket in a high-backed velvet chair. She looked directly into the camera, smiling. Her hands were in midair, reaching forward. Her hair looked lighter in the picture, and a bit shorter, but otherwise she looked exactly like Maddy. "Well, this looks…familiar," she said slowly. "I remember that chair. Mother had a copy of this picture." She looked at it a bit longer, remembering. Matt had his arm around her, stroking her back gently. "Mother said I didn't want to hold still to have my picture taken, so she was sitting on the floor in front of the chair, and I was holding my hands out so she'd pick me up." Her voice had dropped to a whisper, and she felt all eyes in the room on her. She let the picture fall to the table. "Excuse me." She pulled away from Matt and snatched Maddy from the basket as she retreated from the kitchen.

"Kitty!" Wayne exclaimed, a chagrined look on his face. He and Matt stood nearly at the same time, Matt's chair falling backward in his haste to rise. He glared at his father in law ominously.

"Russell, sit down and shut up!" he ordered as he stalked angrily out of the room. Wayne sat back down and pushed the food around on his plate; genuinely sorry for the distress he'd caused his daughter. He had to admit, at least to himself, that he had thought his having Kitty's picture in his possession would work in his favor, even if it wasn't enough to convince her and her husband that there was no ulterior motive in his visit. He wondered if he had done just the opposite by upsetting Kitty.

Chester and Joe, the forgotten witnesses to what had just taken place, sat ill at ease, neither of them sure what, if anything, to say to Mr. Russell. Joe, who was seated between Chester and Matt, reached over to Matt's place and picked up the picture. "This looks just like Maddy," he enthused, showing Chester.

"Well, forevermore."

"Daddy, why would that make Miss Kitty sad? You'd think she would be happy that Maddy looks like her."

"Well, son, that's just how ladies are, kinda sentimental about things like 'at," Chester tried to reassure Joe, even though he wasn't sure if he believed it himself.

"Your father's quite right, Joe. Sometimes we mere males tend to forget that ladies are more sensitive than we are."

Chester looked at Mr. Russell resentfully. He didn't particularly feel like entertaining the man who had just driven his hosts from their own kitchen. He had a better idea, one that might result in this outsider leaving sooner. "Joe and I are done eating," he announced, "so we'll just go take a look at that buggy for you. You go on and help yourself to whatever's on the table." He emphasized the last three words.

"Thank you, Chester, that's very kind of you. I'm sure Kitty or her husband will rejoin me soon."

Chester cast a somewhat baleful look his direction as he stood and grabbed some apples from the bowl to eat on the way. _"Come on, Joe!"_ he admonished his son.

Instead of going upstairs like Matt thought she would, he found Kitty in the sitting room standing in front of the same window she'd seen her father pass by less than two hours before. Maddy's head rested on her shoulder, and she swayed back and forth gently, humming softly. She spoke quietly without looking at him when she heard him approach. "I don't think she was really ready to get up. She'd only just fallen asleep when I caught my father skulking around outside."

He touched her other shoulder. "Kitty?"

"I'm all right."

"You sure?"

"No, but I will be eventually."

He put his other arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He wanted to rip Wayne Russell in half for what he'd just done, but it wouldn't help. And even as angry as he was, he had to admit Russell couldn't have anticipated that reaction from Kitty. After all, he'd been the one to give Kitty the picture, not realizing himself that it would trigger that memory for her.

"The offer still stands, Kitty. If you don't want to see him anymore, I'll send him away right now."

"No, I don't want you to do that, Matt. I want to know what he's doing here, good or bad."

He turned Kitty around to face him and saw that Maddy had fallen back to sleep. "All right, then, why don't you go put Maddy back to bed so you can eat something. I'll go see about getting that buggy fixed. I'm going to ride into town with him when he goes back and see if I can get some answers."

Kitty looked down at Maddy, considering what Matt said. "All right," she said, nodding. As he turned to leave, something occurred to her. "Matt!" He looked back at her. "You aren't going to threaten him, are you?"

"I will if it comes to it, Kitty." With that, he took his hat from the hook near the door, settling it on his head as he strode back into the kitchen.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty put Maddy back to bed, then sat down in her now-deserted kitchen to eat a sandwich before washing the dishes. The picture was still lying on the table. Had her father really carried it with him all this time? The frayed edges and the crease that ran diagonally across one corner indicated that someone had. It was almost ready to separate in two where it was creased. The paper that had been folded around it must have been an attempt to protect it from further wear. She picked it up to look at it one more time. Although the resemblance was striking, on this second look she could see the subtle differences between herself and Maddy. The face of the baby in the photograph was a little rounder, and unless it was her imagination, Maddy’s hands and fingers, while not big, were longer. That, along with Maddy’s brown hair that had just a bit of red in it, already had Kitty wondering if their daughter would take after Matt, after all. Kitty remembered, or thought she did, anyway, that her mother had light brown hair and green eyes. Her own coloring had come from Wayne’s family. There was no telling for sure what Maddy would grow up to look like, but no matter who she resembled, she would look like herself.

She traced the outline of the baby lightly with one finger, imagining a young woman, crouched down in front of an uncooperative baby trying to get her to hold still for the photograph. Kitty had been under the impression the picture was made after her father left; her mother must have done it to send to her father to try to bring him back, or at least to try to keep him from forgetting her. She closed her eyes, trying to remember her mother’s face. She couldn’t. She hadn’t been able to remember it since around the time she’d left New Orleans. She wished that, like that baby, she could reach out her hands and have her mother come to her. “Stop being silly!” she snapped at herself for that fanciful idea. Opening her eyes, she shook her head and folded the photograph back into the piece of paper and got up to take care of the dishes.

 

Wayne was sitting in Matt’s chair on the porch when she went outside to see how work on the buggy was going. “Well, I thought you’d be out there supervising Matt and Chester,” she said, not looking at him as she took the chair next to his.

“I was assured my help wasn’t needed,” he replied, glancing over at Kitty. “Most likely for the best since I don’t have much experience repairing things. I think your husband’s probably had enough of my presence for a while anyway.”

Kitty chuckled softly at that, still not looking in his direction as she held out the folded piece of paper.

“Oh...you keep it. For the child.”

Kitty nodded. “Sure. Madeleine might like to see it when she gets older. Thank you.”

Wayne closed his eyes, stricken with guilt at Kitty’s use of his late wife’s name. He had only himself to blame for that. “Kitty….” He hesitated for a while before continuing. “I want to apologize. It was wrong of me to show you that photograph the way I did. I’m sorry for upsetting you like that.”

Kitty shook her head. “Forget it. You didn’t mean to.” She hoped that was true. The two of them had no more to say to each other. They sat in silence for a time until the quiet was disturbed by Joe running up the drive shouting “Mister Russell! Mister Russell!”

Kitty shook her head, trying to suppress a grin. _Like father, like son._ She winced and her father stood up from the chair when Joe tripped and sprawled flat on his face in the dust. Before they had time to leave the porch, he was already back on his feet and running toward them again. “Mister Russell!”

They met him in the yard. “You all right, Joe?” Kitty asked him, a trace of amusement in her voice since he appeared to be unharmed. “We’ve talked before about you making noise while Maddy’s asleep.”

“Sorry, Miss Kitty. Mister Russell, your buggy is ready. We got it fixed enough fer you to make it to town, and Mister Dillon is gonna ride back with you to make sure you get back all right. Miss Kitty, he says he’s got some things to do in town and not to wait supper on him. Daddy and I are gonna eat with you and look out for things until he comes home.” Joe announced all this nearly in one breath, his voice nearly bursting with pride when he got to the part about helping Chester look out for her and the baby.

“Well, that’s just fine, Joe. Will you go tell him my father will be there directly, and I’ll see him when he gets back?”

“Sure thing, Miss Kitty,” Joe shouted, already running toward the barn to get Matt’s horse.

Kitty turned to say goodbye to her father. “Will I see you again?” she asked pointedly.

Wayne smiled ruefully. “That might depend on your husband, Kitty. I’m afraid I haven’t improved on his opinion of me since my last visit. Or yours either, hmm?” He bowed slightly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. “Perhaps the two of you would join me for dinner tomorrow night at Delmonico’s?”

“Certainly.” Kitty smiled tentatively, knowing it was probably the last thing Matt would want to do, but he’d go. There was no way he would let her meet him in town alone.

“Very well, I’ll see you tomorrow evening at...seven o’clock?” Kitty nodded in agreement and watched as her father walked down the drive, wondering what would transpire between him and Matt on the way to town.

 

Matt tied his horse to the buggy and took the reins, in order to keep up the illusion that his presence was in case of further mishap on the drive back to Dodge. For the first mile, Matt was silent, which the older man surmised, correctly, was designed to intimidate him. He’d have to be simple-minded not to believe that some sort of conversation, one he’d rather not have, would take place, and decided it would be best to get it over with.

“I appreciate you accompanying me into town, Marshal--” he stopped, remembering Kitty’s husband wasn’t the marshal any longer. “What should I call you?”

“Matt will do.” Matt practically growled at him. He wasn’t about to encourage this man to call him “son” when he barely deserved to call Kitty his daughter.

“Very well...Matt. You want to know why I came back to see Kitty.”

“I do.”

“Just passing through, you might say. I’m an old man, Matt, and this is probably going to be my last trip out west. I would be remiss if I didn’t stop to see my daughter again, maybe make amends if I could.”

“Hmm,” Matt grunted to convey what he thought of that explanation. “That’s up to her,” he added. He had no doubt Kitty would be willing to see him again, even though she had been disappointed and hurt badly after his only other visit. She seemed to feel a bad father was better than no father at all. He wasn’t sure he agreed, but unless Russell was breaking the law, he wasn’t going to prevent her from doing what she wanted. “Any other reason you’re in Dodge?”

“I have a bit of business to attend to while I’m here.”

“Business. You mean gambling?”

“Gambling,” he confirmed.

“Just make sure you play it straight while you’re in Dodge. People don’t take kindly to crooked gamblers around here, and I don’t much like the idea of having to tell my wife her father was shot in her town because he cheated someone.”

“I can assure you, I’ve never had to cheat at gambling,” Russell protested, realizing as he did so that he’d given his son in law no reason to trust him.

“Yeah. Well, make sure you keep it that way. And let me tell you something else. If it’s money you’re after, there isn’t any. We put everything we had into that farm, and we’re carrying a mortgage besides.” This wasn’t entirely true. All the money Kitty had before they got married was safely deposited in banks in cities far away from Dodge. Matt had refused to live off her money, finally convincing her that she and the baby would need it to start over somewhere else if anything happened to him. Meanwhile, Hannah’s payments for the Long Branch would cover their mortgage and living expenses until the farm started to turn a profit. “And if you want that, Kitty isn’t the only one you’d have to fool.”

Russell shook his head. “I have no interest in taking your farm. However, I can’t blame you for being suspicious after last time, especially after being a lawman for so long.”

Russell’s attitude was doing little to appease his anger toward him. Though he appeared somewhat contrite, he wasn’t showing much remorse for what he’d done to Kitty in the past. “All right, Russell, I’m going to level with you. I don’t trust you. You warned me to stay out of it last time. This time Kitty isn’t just your daughter, she’s my wife, and I’ll do anything to protect her and _my_ daughter. You hurt either one of them and it won’t matter who you are. I’ll hunt you down for the rest of your life if I have to. Do we understand each other?” Matt stared down his father in law with a stony glare that pierced through the other man.

“Perfectly.” Wayne Russell glanced down at the holstered gun worn by the big man sitting next to him holding the reins of his horse. His meaning couldn’t have been more clear.

 

The light in the front bedroom window was a welcome sight as Matt rode in after dark. He took care of Buck, then stood in front of the barn doors for a moment, looking at the home he’d been proud to build for the woman who had always meant home and family to him, even when he hadn’t realized it. He locked the barn door and his long strides quickly closed the distance to the family who waited for him.

Upstairs, Kitty rocked their soundly sleeping daughter. She looked up with a welcoming smile when he walked through the door. “How’d it go, Cowboy?” she asked in a sultry whisper.

“Here, I’ll put her to bed and then I’ll tell you all about it.” Kitty brushed her lips against the top of the baby’s head before Matt eased her out of her arms. He held her close to his heart as he carried her over to the cradle, looking down at her precious, innocent face. He wondered how Wayne Russell could have possibly left Kitty when she was that age. Had he simply been a young man unprepared for the responsibilities of a wife and child, or had he left for reasons that had nothing to do with Kitty? Perhaps his invitation to supper the following night would lead to reconciliation, or at least an explanation, between father and daughter. If Matt’s suspicions were correct, Russell had no intention of actually making amends for the past; he could only hope the man was merely passing through as he’d stated and not up to something more sinister. He held Maddy just a little closer for a moment, then gently settled her into the cradle before turning his attention back to Kitty.

Kitty watched from the rocking chair while Matt sat on the edge of the bed to pull his boots and socks off. “Did you find what you were looking for?” she asked again.

“Not really. Just passing through and wanted to see you. Maybe do some gambling while he’s here.”

“Of course.”

“I gave him a pretty strong warning about trying anything.” Seeing the look on Kitty’s face he added, “I didn’t hurt him, honey. I just let him know what would happen if you got hurt. I think he got the idea.”

“I’m sure he did.” Kitty watched appreciatively as her husband quickly stripped down to his long underwear and draped his clothes neatly over the back of the chair. He looked back at her, and when he noticed what she was wearing, he raised his eyebrows and reached for the top button of the underwear. “Let me get the light and then I can help you with that,” she purred. He watched the full skirt of her nightgown trail behind her as she went to the window for the lamp. It was one of his favorite nightgowns, cut in such a way that even though it exposed nothing, it showed all her curves to their greatest advantage. She had seldom worn it for an entire night. After Maddy was born, she at first thought she looked fat in it, until Matt’s enthusiastic reaction convinced her that, like always, she looked just right. She was counting on that same enthusiastic reaction tonight. After the day that had just ended, she needed her husband badly, and he did not disappoint her.

An hour later, the exhausted but very content couple lay drifting toward sleep. Kitty curled up against Matt’s chest, his arms wrapped around her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and even. Matt’s mind returned to his earlier thought of a younger Wayne Russell escaping his duties as a husband and father. Being young and most likely scared was no excuse for that kind of irresponsibility, in his opinion. He pondered on whether he might be judging the man too harshly. As a young man, he had known his share, maybe more than his share, of women. There had been no shortage of young ladies eager to welcome the tall, handsome young lawman to their beds. Sooner or later, most of them wanted more, and it was at that point that he, or they, had regrettably parted company. That had changed when he met Kitty. He had resisted her considerable charms far longer than he had any other woman before her, before finally giving in to the understanding that, while he couldn’t offer her a future, there was no other woman he wanted in his life, and that she felt the same way about him. To the best of his knowledge he had left behind no abandoned children; at least none of the women who had briefly come back into his life seemed to have a child in tow. He was more relieved than ever that hadn’t happened. From the beginning with Kitty, he knew that regardless of his having no right to a wife and family, he would take responsibility for any child he created. That meant _any_ child, and he was thankful none of his past indiscretions had brought that particular complication into their already complicated relationship. No, he was not judging Russell too harshly.

“Matt?” Kitty’s sleepy whisper broke into his thoughts.

“Hey, I thought you were asleep.”

“You won’t...you won’t ever leave Maddy, will you?” She already knew the answer to the question, but with her father’s sudden appearance her basic mistrust in men had started to resurface. She needed to hear him say it.

“Have you been lying there reading my mind, lady?” he joked a little. He realized that was the wrong response when Kitty gasped and stiffened in his arms. He brushed her hair out of her face, tilting her head back so he could meet her eyes. “I’m sorry, Kitty,” he said softly. “I said that wrong. I will never willingly leave you or Maddy.”

“You better not,” she said shakily. She gave him a little smile. “I’ve gotten used to having you around.” She slid her hands around to his back and snuggled closer to him, placing several gentle kisses against his shoulder before resting her head against it. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“For what, honey?”

“For not being like my father.”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Doc and Festus were standing in front of Delmonico's having an argument about why Doc owed Festus a free breakfast when they both noticed the man across the street. Festus squinted one eye. “Doc, ain’t that there Miss Kitty’s pa?”

Doc looked at the tall, distinguished looking southern gentleman again. “Yes, that’s exactly who that is. But how in thunder would you know that? You weren’t even in town the last time he came for a visit.”

“Wal, Doc, ol’ Matthew stopped into th’ jailhouse last night and wuz a-tellin’ Newly and me about him. Asked us ta keep our eyeballs peeled in case he wuz ta go causing any trouble fer Miss Kitty.”

“Well, it looks like you’re going to get your chance. He’s headed this way.” With any luck, Doc thought, Festus would finagle his breakfast from him, instead.

Russell had remembered Doc from his previous visit, and when he learned who Festus was, he eagerly offered to buy them both breakfast. The three men were just about to order when a disheveled boy of about fourteen ran into the restaurant.

“Doc!” the boy panted. “My ma says you got to come quick! My pa got stomped by his horse. He’s hurt awful bad, Doc!”

Doc spoke to him quietly, trying to calm him down. “You’re Milt Raines boy, aren’t you?”

“Yessir, Freddie. Please, hurry Doc!” Freddie said frantically.

“All right, Freddie, You go on and ask Hank to hitch up my buggy while I get my bag.” Doc stood and the boy raced out, eager to help if it would get Doc out to their farm sooner. “Well, excuse me, gentlemen, duty calls.”

“You need some help, Doc?” Festus asked somewhat reluctantly, not wanting to give up the offer of free breakfast.

“Now, just let me get out there and see how he is first!” Doc said cantankerously. He actually wanted Festus to stay here and occupy Wayne Russell for awhile. “Their place isn’t far. If I need help I can send the boy back into town.”

“Coffee, and two breakfast specials,” Russell told the waiter, not really caring what they ended up getting to eat. “I suppose that happens a lot?” he directed the question at Festus.

“Ol’ Doc? Fiddle, he’s always getting called away ta help someone. He’s the best doctor in town. ‘Course, that’s mainly ‘cuz he’s the only doctor in town.”

“Yes, of course,” Russell murmured. He wasn’t terribly interested in hearing about the doctor; he was hoping to work the topic of conversation around to the doctor’s patients, in order to get more information from the whiskered deputy about his daughter and the former marshal. “I would imagine he must have treated about everyone in town.”

Festus, suspecting he was being played, had every intention of supplying the gambler with information, although perhaps not the same information he sought. “Blame near everyone. I was jest hoo-rahin’ about him, before. They’s a whole heap a folks who wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for that ol’ scudder, that’s the pure ol’ dee truth!”

Russell nodded, pouring each of them a cup of coffee from the pot the waiter had just left them.

“Why, he’s pulled ol’ Matthew through dozens of times. Even Miss Kitty a time or two.” Festus paused to take a long swig from his coffee cup.

Russell took notice immediately. “Kitty?” he asked with some alarm in his voice. “Has Kitty been sick? Or hurt?”

Festus, as though just now realizing he may have said too much, refused to elaborate. “I reckon Miss Kitty c’n tell you, if she’s a mind to.”

“Yes,” the other man replied thoughtfully. Kitty had looked healthy enough the day before; surely whatever the problem was, she’d recovered from it.

“Now, I reckon ol’ Doc’s favoritest part of doctorin’ has got to be deliverin’ babies. I bet he musta delivered plum near two thousand of ‘em by now.” Festus began to dig into the breakfast that had just been served to their table, while the other man waited impatiently for him to get on with the story, which he sincerely hoped had a point.

“Two thousand, you say,” he echoed, trying to move the conversation along.

“Two thousand,” he repeated, stabbing his fork into the air for emphasis. “But outta all them babies he delivered, there’s one that’s the most specialest of all of ‘em, and that’s Miss Maddy, I’ll garuntee you it is.” Festus stopped to shovel in several bites of breakfast, looking at his audience slyly and realizing he now had his full attention. “The day he brung her inta the world wuz prob’ly the proudsomest day a his life, ‘less it was when he give Miss Kitty to Matthew on their weddin’ day.”

“I see,” Russell said pensively.

Festus sat back triumphantly, confident that Miss Kitty’s father had received the full impact of his message.

 

Wayne Russell hurried down Front Street with a haste that belied his years. He had taken leave of that Haggen character as soon as he could, throwing a few bills on the table without even counting them. For some reason this was a completely unexpected development for him. He had expected to be unwelcome. He had expected not to be trusted. Once he learned who Kitty was married to, he had even expected to be threatened, if not actually run out of town. What he had not expected was to be replaced. It was obvious that the town doctor was more than a doctor; even more than a friend to Kitty. There was no place for him in her life. Realizing there was no reason to further delay carrying out his plan, he crossed the street to the Dodge City Bank, which had just opened for the day.

 

At five minutes till seven that night, Matt and Kitty walked toward Delmonico’s. Maddy, who had fallen asleep in Kitty’s arms on the ride in, was beginning to show signs of waking up. “I just wish I could have gotten her to eat more before we left,” Kitty told Matt anxiously. “I don’t want her to get fussy in the restaurant.”

“If you’re worried about that, I’m sure Ma Smalley would be glad to keep her while we meet your father,” Matt suggested.

Kitty shook her head at men and their naive assumption that every woman was instantly capable of caring for a child just because she was a woman. After almost six months of fatherhood she expected Matt to know better. No doubt Ma would be willing, and she was more than capable, but that didn’t mean she had the right supplies on hand. Even if she did, Maddy had never been bottle-fed. “I don’t have any idea if she’ll take to a bottle, Matt. She needs me,” Kitty said pointedly, causing Matt’s face to redden. “Besides, I want him to see her.” She wasn’t above hoping the sight of the baby would induce a little guilt in the man.

They were nearly at the restaurant when Matt remembered he wanted to stop at the jail first, to see if there had been any response to the wires he’d sent the night before.

“Matt, it’s seven o’clock right now,” Kitty protested, looking down at the watch pinned to her shoulder. “Newly will let us know if he finds out anything.”

“I’ll just be a minute,” he said. “You go on and meet your father and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He squeezed her upper arm gently and turned in the direction of the jail.

Kitty sighed in frustration, standing in front of the restaurant. Matt might have taken off his badge, but he was never going to stop being a lawman. Seeing no sign of her father outside, she headed for the door. Alfred, the night waiter, saw her coming through the window and rushed to open the door for her.

“Evening, Mrs. Dillon. Will it just be you tonight, or is the marshal joining you?” Apparently no one else could forget Matt was a lawman, either.

“Matt will be along soon, I hope. We’re meeting my father for supper.” Kitty scanned the faces of the other patrons, not seeing him.

“Your father, ma’am?” Alfred looked confused.

“Yes, he’s a tall man….” Kitty began to describe him.

“Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Dillon,” Alfred stammered. “I know what he looks like. The fact is….”

“Is something wrong, Alfred?”

“Mr. Russell already had his supper here, ma’am. About two hours ago.”

“I see.” Yes, something was definitely wrong. “He must have forgotten he was going to eat with us. When my husband comes in, tell him I’ve gone to the Dodge House.”

“Yes, ma’am, I sure will.” Kitty turned to leave and Alfred rushed ahead of her to open the door again.

Kitty walked purposefully toward the Dodge House, preparing herself for a battle. It was time to get to the bottom of this whole thing once and for all. Kitty nearly forgot the baby in her arms until Maddy, after waiting patiently for a few minutes for her mother to feed her, decided to start crying. Kitty cradled the baby against her shoulder, patting her back gently. “Ssh, sweetie, it’s all right. We’ll eat in a few minutes. Just as soon as mama gets through giving your grandfather a piece of her mind.”

Matt left the jail, shaking his head, just seconds after Kitty walked into the Dodge House. Newly hadn’t gotten any replies to the inquiries Matt had made about Wayne Russell. It appeared that he’d either hidden his tracks well, or not done anything wrong at all. Somehow, Matt doubted the latter. Kitty couldn’t have been the only person he’d tried to cheat. Hoping maybe something would come in by the time they’d finished supper, Matt went to join Kitty and her father at Delmonico’s.

 

“What do you mean, he’s not here?” Kitty demanded, settling her fussy, squirming daughter higher on her shoulder.

“I mean, he’s gone. He checked out a couple hours ago, Mrs. Dillon,” Howie explained patiently. He had witnessed Kitty Russell Dillon’s legendary temper in action on a number of occasions through the years and he was doing his best not to rile her.

“Checked out? Well...did he say where he was going?” Kitty fought to control the panic she could feel rising, although she wasn’t sure what there was to panic about. Maddy was safely in her arms, and Matt was probably still safely at the jail talking to Newly.

“No, ma’am, I’m sorry, he didn’t.” Howie eyed the Dillon baby, about to offer Kitty the use of a room for an hour in order to take care of her, when they were approached by a guest who had been sitting in the lobby witnessing the entire exchange.

“Pardon the interruption, ma’am,” said the man, tipping his hat. The short, rotund man in a plaid suit, who Kitty recognized as a whiskey drummer she’d done business with once shortly before selling the Long Branch, continued. “I couldn’t help overhearing. Are you talking about the man who checked out a little while ago?”

“Do you know him?” Kitty rocked Maddy from side to side, kissing her forehead. She seemed to be settling down some.

“Not really, ma’am, but we spoke earlier this afternoon. He said he was taking the 5:30 stage out to Denver.”

“Oh...well, thank you.” Kitty looked straight ahead, biting the inside of her lip trying to keep from reacting. She heard familiar footsteps behind her and felt weak with relief when Matt rested his big hand on the small of her back. She wanted to bury her head against his big, comforting chest, but managed to resist the impulse to do that in public.

“What’s happened, Kitty?”

“He left town, Matt,” she said quietly.

“Left town?” He looked at Howie and the drummer.

“That’s right, Marshal,” Howie said nervously. “He checked out a couple of hours ago. He told Mr. Tompkins here he was taking the 5:30 Denver stage.”

“All right.” Matt nodded at both men. “Thanks. Come on, Kitty.” He put his hand around her waist and gently pulled her toward the door. He kept his bitterness toward Wayne Russell under control for Kitty’s sake. If the man had done nothing more than leave without saying goodbye, he wouldn’t go after him, but if they ever met again he wasn’t sure what his reaction would be.  
“I’m sorry, honey,” he said once they were outside. She nodded silently, not sure she could trust her voice. “Why don’t we go back over to Delmonico’s and have some supper.”

She shook her head, feeling sick with disappointment. The last thing she felt like doing was eating, especially in the restaurant where her father had made a point of asking them to join him. “No,” she whispered. “I’m not hungry. Just take us home, Matt.”

Matt saw how close to tears she was and agreed with her. The sooner he got her away from town the better. “Let’s go.” He kept his arm around her protectively as they headed back in the direction of the stable. They were nearly there when they heard a voice calling after them.

“Marshal! Mrs. Dillon! A moment of your time, please.” They stopped and Matt turned around to see Mr. Bodkin, the banker, panting in his hurry to catch up to them.

“Yes, Mr. Bodkin?” Matt said, barely able to keep the irritation from his voice.

“Thank goodness I caught you before you got out of town.” He took another moment to catch his breath before continuing. “I need to speak to you in my office.”

“Can’t this wait, Mr. Bodkin?” Matt had considerably less patience with the man since he no longer had to deal with him regularly as marshal, and right now Kitty and Maddy were his first priority. “My wife wants to get the baby home before it gets too late.”

“No, I don’t think it can,” the banker answered, the tone of his voice indicating it wasn’t up for discussion. “Would you both come back to the bank with me, please?” Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and headed back toward the bank.

Kitty looked up at him and he didn’t have to hear the words to know what she was thinking. _What’s my father done now?_

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I neglected to do so earlier....just a reminder that these characters don’t belong to me, with the exception of the offspring our characters were never allowed on the series. Also, I know little to nothing about 19th century banking procedures and right now I have limited internet access with which to research, so I am completely winging it here.

“We’ll be right with you, Mr. Bodkin,” Matt called after the retreating banker. Kitty reached out and put her hand on his arm.  
“Matt….” The stricken look on her face nearly broke his heart. “You don’t think my father…?”

Matt pulled her and Maddy toward him, not caring that they were standing out on the street. “I don’t know, honey. Try to stay calm until we find out what’s going on, all right?”

Kitty looked into his eyes, holding onto the trust she had in him with everything she had, and nodded. “All right.” Her father’s hasty departure hurt, and it was frightening to think that he might have actually succeeded in stealing not only from her but her whole family, but Matt’s presence was comforting. Whatever her father had done, she wasn’t going to let it beat her down. She had too much pride for that.

“I doubt he could have done anything that can’t be straightened out, Kitty,” Matt said, more to reassure her than anything else. He hoped it was true. If not, he would start out after him as soon as he could get Kitty and the baby settled somewhere for the night and gather a few provisions. It wouldn’t take him long to catch up with that stage.

Mr. Bodkin ushered them into his office, shaking Matt’s hand and pulling a chair out for Kitty. His demeanor had changed since their conversation on the street and he seemed almost jovial by comparison. On every other occasion Kitty had done business with him, his manner had been nothing less than serious. In fact, the last time, when they took out the mortgage on the farm, he had been downright gruff, although that probably had something to do with the fact that Kitty was transferring all the money in her account out of Dodge City. He understood it was for Kitty’s protection, but he certainly hadn’t been pleased. It had been obvious that he considered Kitty’s money to be Matt’s money now that they were married and as such should have been used to buy the farm outright. It briefly crossed her mind that he thought she had gotten what she deserved for “not knowing her place” or even that he was in on whatever her father had done, but she quickly dismissed the latter thought. In spite of his attitude toward her, Mr. Bodkin was a professional and she had never known him to break the law. She sincerely hoped this wasn’t his usual behavior when he was about to foreclose on someone’s mortgage.

Bodkin took his seat and re-stacked the already neatly stacked papers on his desk. “Well, as I said earlier, it’s a good thing I caught you before you got out of town,” he began. “I wanted to be sure everything was in order before coming to you, and that’s taken most of the day."

“Mr. Bodkin,” Kitty said wearily, “I know this almost certainly has something to do with my father. I’ve got a tired and hungry baby here, so why don’t you just say whatever it is you have to say so we can all go home. If we still have a home to go to, that is.”

“If you still have--” A look of confusion crossed the banker’s face. “Mrs. Dillon, I’m afraid you misunderstood. I’m terribly sorry if I gave you the wrong impression earlier. You haven’t lost anything.” He chuckled slightly and Kitty gave him a look of disgust. If only the man would quit beating around the bush. She looked at Matt and he read her thoughts once more. _I haven’t lost anything except my father. Again._

“All right, Bodkin,” Matt said with an irritated sigh. “Kitty asked you and now I’m asking you. What’s all this about?”

“Mr. Russell came in just after we opened this morning. He was quite insistent on knowing the details of the mortgage on your farm, even after I explained that we didn’t give that sort of information to just anyone who asks for it. He seemed to think his being your father, Mrs. Dillon, gave him the right to the information.”

“Huh!” Kitty muttered, shaking her head. “He would.”

“Just settle down, Kitty,” Matt said gently. “Go on, Mr. Bodkin.”

“I told him to take that up with your husband,” Bodkin continued. Kitty exhaled audibly at this, but clamped her mouth shut and said nothing. Matt reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Is that all?” he asked.

“No, it isn’t. Once I finally had him convinced I wasn’t going to tell him anything about your financial situation he wrote out a draft on a New Orleans bank, handed it to me, and asked if that would cover it.”

“You mean to tell me he tried to _buy_ our mortgage?”

Kitty heard the anger in Matt’s voice and put her hand on his arm to restrain him as he moved to rise from his chair. “Matt.”

“No, Marshal, that’s not what I’m telling you.” Bodkin began to flip through the stack of papers, looking for the one he wanted.

“Mr. Bodkin!” Kitty snapped, her control finally having reached its limit. “What exactly are you telling us, and will you be doing it sometime tonight?” Maddy had never heard her mother raise her voice in that way before. Startled, she let out a wail that caused Kitty to give the banker a smoldering glare before turning her attention to the baby. She rocked the baby, cooing and whispering in what sounded like gibberish to the two men, until her cries had subsided to occasional whimpers.

“Well, then, Bodkin, what is it?” Matt asked with exaggerated patience.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Dillon, Marshal.” The man looked genuinely contrite. “I didn’t mean to upset the baby. Here it is in a nutshell. It took nearly until the close of business this afternoon to verify the authenticity of the funds, but what it boils down to is that your father has paid off your mortgage, Mrs. Dillon, with a sizeable amount left over.”

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Matt and Kitty both sat silently for a moment, absorbing this news. Finally Kitty spoke. “Wait a minute, Mr. Bodkin, let me see if I understand this correctly. You’re saying my father has _given_ us money?”

“That’s correct.”

Kitty couldn’t have felt more stunned if Wayne Russell had announced he was taking up residence in Dodge City permanently. “But, why?”

Bodkin chuckled again. “I was under the impression he intended it to be some sort of wedding gift.”

“You sure you don’t mean a dowry?” Kitty asked. She was relieved that her father apparently hadn’t committed any crimes, and at some level she was thankful, but there was also something about this gift, combined with Mr. Bodkin’s comments, that wasn’t sitting right with her.

“Kitty.” Matt could tell how she felt, but he didn’t want her, or Maddy, getting upset again. “Mr. Bodkin, you wouldn’t know about this because we didn’t tell anyone at the time it happened, but right after Kitty bought into the Long Branch her father tried to swindle her out of all her money. Is there a chance this is some kind of trick?”

Mr. Bodkin sat thoughtfully for a moment. He hadn’t realized this was potentially any more than an estranged father trying to atone for his absence. In light of those circumstances, Mrs. Dillon’s reaction was understandable. “I don’t have any way of knowing his intentions, Marshal,” he said finally, “but I can assure you that the bank draft is legitimate, and that the bank in New Orleans has placed a hold on the account. The cash should arrive in several days. If this should turn out to be an attempt to cheat you and Mrs. Dillon in any way, it will fail. The worst, and I mean the very worst, that can happen, from a financial standpoint, at least,” he added, looking guiltily in Kitty’s direction, “is that the funds will not arrive and your mortgage and account will be intact and have the same status as before. In other words, you will still owe the same amount you owed this morning before your father came in.”

 Kitty rose, holding Maddy firmly against the wet spot that was forming on her shoulder in the vicinity of the baby’s diaper. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Bodkin,” she said stiffly. “Now I’m sure you’d like to get home, as we would. You’ll let us know if that money comes in, won’t you?” Without waiting for an answer she turned and bolted out the door.

The men, who had stood as soon as Kitty had, shook hands. “All this has kind of taken her by surprise,” Matt said. Mr. Bodkin nodded in agreement, giving him a patronizing _I understand, that’s how women are_ look that Matt was glad Kitty wasn’t there to see. He realized, a little too late, that he shouldn’t have to make excuses for Kitty. He couldn’t blame her for still being upset. He might still have trouble understanding women, but he understood his woman a little better than any other, and he had the feeling this didn’t exactly settle things as far as she was concerned. He, too, turned to leave.

“Just a minute, Marshal,” Bodkin said. When Matt turned around he saw him opening a desk drawer. I nearly forgot,” he said, taking a flat wrapped rectangular package and a small envelope out of the drawer. Matt took it and saw the envelope was addressed to Kitty. “Mr. Russell asked that I pass these along to Mrs. Dillon for him. You’ll see that she gets them?”

“She will.” Settling his hat back on his head, Matt nodded to Bodkin and turned to join Kitty outside the bank.

“What is that?” Kitty noticed the package in his hand right away.

“Something to look at later,” he answered vaguely. Whatever was in that package, he wanted Kitty to be able to deal with it in private. “Are you ready to go have some supper now? It looks like Delmonico’s is still open.”

“Not exactly,” Kitty sighed, even though she was starting to feel hungry. “Maddy needs to eat first, and now she needs to be changed. Actually, I’m afraid we both do.”

“Oh, uh, sorry honey,” Matt stifled his impulse to laugh, knowing Kitty wouldn’t see the humor in it at the moment. “Come on, I have an idea.”

The front door was still unlocked at that time of the evening. Matt turned the knob and swung the door inward, letting Kitty walk through first and stepping in after her. “Ma!” he called.

Almost immediately, the tall white-haired landlady of the boarding house came bustling out of the kitchen. “Why, Marshal! Kitty! What a nice surprise!”

“Well, you might not think so, Ma, when we tell you this isn’t a social call,” Kitty said a little sheepishly. “Do you have a room we could use for a few hours to feed Maddy and clean up a little?”

Ma Smalley, assessing the situation, instantly took charge. “Kitty, you know you’re welcome here anytime! I just don’t get to see this little one enough now that you’re living out in the middle of nowhere. A few hours, my foot! My best room just opened up and I insist you stay the night, on the house, of course!” Barely stopping to take a breath, the older woman put an arm around Kitty and led her toward the large room at the back of the house. “Now you just go on ahead and get those wet things off, I’ll get you a clean nightgown and--you have things for the baby?”

Matt held up the satchel they had retrieved from the buggy that held diapers and a change of clothes for Maddy and followed. Kitty looked back at him with a wink and a grin as Ma swept her along to the bedroom. Once there, Matt set the bag down on the bed, feeling somewhat useless as Ma Smalley fussed over his wife and baby. “Kitty, I’m going over to talk to Newly, see if he’s heard anything yet.”

At this mention of the current marshal, Ma looked alarmed, but, familiar with the Dillons’ private nature, didn’t ask questions.

“Fine,” Kitty said. “That will give Ma and I a chance to catch up.”

“Catch up?” Matt muttered as he made his way back to the front door of the boarding house. “They just saw each other two weeks ago.”

Kitty changed Maddy, then quickly stripped off her own clothes and put on the nightgown Ma had brought her. Only the shirtwaist had actually gotten wet, so she hung her skirt in the closet and folded the undergarments, putting them out of sight in the bureau drawer. She was sitting in the rocking chair feeding a by now very hungry Maddy when there was a knock at the door. Kitty pulled a baby blanket over her shoulder to cover herself and Maddy. “Come on in, Ma,” she called softly.

Ma came in carrying an empty clothes basket. She scooped the baby things into it, then, noticing the shirtwaist lying on the bed, picked it up also. “If I spot-clean this for you, it will be dry by morning,” she said. “I’ll do the baby’s things the next time I do a wash and you can pick them up the next time you come to town.”

“This is awfully good of you, Ma,” Kitty said. “I don’t want to impose.”

“You aren’t imposing,” the woman said, shrugging. “There’s plenty of stew left over from supper, and I just baked a fresh batch of bread this afternoon, so whenever you’re ready let me know and I’ll heat it up for you.”

“Thanks, Ma. I’ll eat when Matt comes back. If it gets too late, go on to bed. I know my way around your kitchen well enough.”

Ma sat down in the chair opposite Kitty, worry written across her face. “I don’t mean to pry, dear,” she began hesitantly, “but is something wrong? I know your husband and Marshal O’Brien are friends, but it sounded like business to me.”

Kitty’s first impulse was to say “it’s nothing Matt and I can’t handle,” but something made her want to give the woman at least a brief explanation for taking advantage of her hospitality. “My father was here. He just showed up yesterday without any warning, and then tonight he left town without saying goodbye. I guess I’m a little on edge because of that.”

“Well, no wonder,” Ma murmured. She vaguely remembered Kitty’s father visiting once and had heard around town that there was bad blood between them, but no one seemed to know the whole story. She truly had no wish to pry, but was willing to lend an ear if the younger woman needed to talk.

“There was some...trouble...when he visited before. Matt was just taking precautions in case there was anything we should know. Now that he’s gone I’m sure we don’t have a thing to worry about.” Seeing the look of consternation on Ma’s face she added, “Oh, he’s not violent or anything. He’s just a bad father who wasn’t above trying to steal from his daughter as soon as she started making a little money.”

“Goodness, I’m so sorry to hear that Kitty. I can’t blame the marshal for still being concerned. It’s always better to be safe than sorry. And like you said, likely nothing will come of it since he’s left town.”

Newly was sitting at the desk filling out reports when Matt walked into the jail office. He quickly apprised him of the latest developments, which left both the former lawman and the new marshal shaking their heads.

“Something came in, just a little while ago,” Newly said, picking up a telegram that was next to his stack of reports. “I was just getting ready to see if you were still in town.”

Matt reached across the desk to take it from him. He studied the telegram, reading it several times before looking up from it. “Well, I wasn’t expecting to hear _this_.”

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Ma had a crib, but one of her boarders was using it, so Kitty fixed up a bed for Maddy in the bottom bureau drawer. Doc had done something similar in his office once; the time triplets were born, and shortly after orphaned, in Dodge. As she tucked Maddy into the makeshift bed, she smiled at what had been a bittersweet moment for her at the time. Matt had stopped by while she was taking care of two of the babies in Doc’s outer room. She had been so busy that, in order to prepare another bottle, she had handed him the one in her arms without even thinking about it. Consequently, she had been caught off guard when she turned around. Her heart turned over at the sight of Matt looking intently at the tiny boy he held securely in his hands. Until that moment, she thought she had made peace with the knowledge that she and Matt would likely never have a family. It was a painful reminder of what could have been. And it had come to be, after all, Kitty realized, gazing lovingly at the child she had never thought she could have.

She was still lost in thought when Matt came back and didn’t hear him until he opened the door. Seeing Kitty kneeling next to their sleeping daughter he said softly, “Ma's getting some supper ready for us.” She smiled at him as he helped her up. “You all right?” he asked as his arms went around her.

She rested her head on his chest, nodding. “You know, I can’t help wondering where that money came from. If he didn’t come by it honestly, it doesn’t seem right to take it, but I guess maybe we’ll never know who to give it back to.”

“Maybe this will put your mind at rest. Let’s sit down.” Instead of the chairs, they sat on the edge of the bed. Matt reached into his vest pocket and took out the telegram, which he handed her, and the letter and package, which he placed on the bedside table. “That’s all Newly has been able to find out so far.”

Kitty read the message over and looked up at him in surprise. “There really _was_ a freight business?”

“Looks that way.”

She read the telegram over a second time to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. A Captain Desjardins of the New Orleans Police Department reported Wayne Russell had no outstanding warrants or any known complaints against him. A month earlier he had sold his freight company telling the buyer he planned an extended trip out west. There was no other information. “This still leaves so many unanswered questions, Matt,” she sighed, folding the paper and handing it back to him. He laid it, too, on the table. “You plan on telling me what those are?” she asked him again, indicating the package and letter.

“Your father left them with Mr. Bodkin. You ready to open them now, or should we eat first?”

 Kitty pondered that question. Whatever they revealed might raise more questions than they answered. “Let’s eat now. Then we can talk about whatever it is when we go to bed.”

Matt nodded. “All right.” After another brief check on Maddy they walked arm in arm to Ma Smalley’s kitchen.

Ma dished up large servings of stew for them both and set a plate of sliced bread and a small dish of butter on the table. After telling Kitty not to even think of clearing up afterwards, she’d come back to do it later, she gave them their privacy and went off to her bedroom to do some mending. They ate mostly in silence, occasionally trading news they’d overheard in town that evening. They avoided any mention of the money or what they might do with the amount left after the mortgage was paid, both preferring to wait and see if it actually arrived before even considering it theirs. When they finished, Kitty stacked the dishes next to the sink, put the food away, and they went back to their room.

Kitty sat on the edge of the bed again, holding the package while Matt undressed. Based on its flat, rectangular shape she had a pretty good idea of what it was. When Matt sat next to her, she slipped off the string that was wrapped around it and carefully unfolded the paper. It was another photograph, larger than her baby picture and enclosed in a cardboard folder. With an anxious glance at Matt, she opened the folder and gasped softly. She raised a trembling hand to cover her mouth and handed the picture to Matt. It was a hand-colored picture of a young woman, standing next to the same chair as the one in Kitty’s picture. It was too faded to tell the color of her eyes, but her hair was light brown, nearly blonde. She wore a deep green dress and a hat that looked like it had been quite stylish in its day. The faint smile on her face was familiar; it was the same one he had seen nearly every day of the last twenty years. There was no need to ask who it was. He put his arm around Kitty and pulled her closer. “Honey,” he said gently, “this is your mother, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she whispered, nodding. Her shoulders began to shake and the tears she’d been working so hard to hold back since the day before burst forth. As always, Matt felt helpless when she cried, unable to do anything more than hold her, stroking her back and her hair until it passed. But it was enough. When she finished he dried her eyes with the sleeve of his undershirt, which brought a brief smile to her face. She picked up the picture again, studying it for a few moments. “Oh, Matt. It must be close to twenty five years since I’ve been able to remember what my mother looked like. I was still a kid when I left New Orleans, and the more time that passed, and the more things that happened, the harder it was to remember. I think maybe I was afraid to remember.” He looked down at her with a puzzled expression, but said nothing. “I didn’t want her to know I was--what I did...to make a living.” Kitty shuddered, but managed to continue without crying. “I guess I thought if I could see her face, I’d be able to see how disappointed she was in me.”

Matt pulled her tighter against him. “Kitty, you know better than that.” She shook her head, not looking at him. “Yes, you do. Remember what you told me about your mother when we found out your father was coming to Dodge the last time?”

“No.”

“You said she never held it against your father for deserting her. She accepted it as the way he was. Sounds a lot like someone I know. Someone who accepted me the way I am.” Kitty looked up at him without smiling.

“You never deserted me.”

“Didn’t I? I put you second for a long time, honey. My point is, don’t you think she’d feel the same about you? I think she’d understand.”

“Maybe.” Kitty shrugged, still not convinced.

“She would, and not only that, she’d be proud of you for everything you’ve accomplished since then. She’d be proud of who you are today.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know her daughter and what kind of mother she is.” He turned her in his arms and bent his head down to give her a slow, gentle kiss. “Now, I think we should get some sleep.”

Kitty pulled back the covers while Matt turned the lamp down low. They settled in together and Matt wrapped his arms around her. Kitty was still holding the picture of her mother and she gave it another long look before handing it to Matt to put on the table. “”You know, that picture means so much more than any amount of money, Matt,” she observed. Matt nodded silently and picked up the envelope.

“There’s still the letter. You ready to read it?”

“Not just now.” Matt reached toward the lamp to turn it the rest of the way down and she stopped him. “Would you read it? You can tell me if there’s anything I need to know. I’ll read it some other time.”

Matt said nothing, but tore open the flap of the envelope and pulled the letter out. Kitty turned away and snuggled her back against him, so she couldn’t see his expression while he read. When he finished, he nodded to himself and put out the light. Kitty turned back toward him, saying nothing. After a minute Matt finally spoke.

“It’s all right, Kitty. What he had to say will keep until you’re ready to read it.”

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Wikipedia, techniques for hand-coloring daguerreotypes (an early form of photography) were patented in the early 1840’s.


	10. Chapter 10

_Four days later_

 

Old habits die hard, and after twenty years of protecting Dodge, making the rounds of every building on the farm at night came naturally to Matt. Occasionally Chester, accompanied by Joe, took over the job, but for the most part he shouldered the responsibility of protecting his property and loved ones personally. It seemed particularly fitting that he should be doing so now that, as of the day before, the farm belonged to him and Kitty free and clear. Mr. Bodkin had driven out last evening to report that the bank draft from Wayne Russell had cleared and the money was in their account. He accepted their supper invitation and afterwards, with Chester as a witness, they had signed the final documents to pay off the mortgage. Tonight, he and Kitty had given a dinner party to celebrate. Doc, Festus, and Newly had all ridden out from Dodge and, on a rare evening away from their brood, Will and Bess Roniger had joined them, along with Chester and Joe. Kitty had outdone herself, and, worn out after spending the whole day in preparation for the party, had made her apologies an hour earlier and gone to bed along with Maddy, leaving Matt to see their guests off. Matt suspected the real reason was that her heart just wasn’t in the celebration. The Ronigers left soon after, to get back to their own kids, and Newly had to get back to town. Doc wanted to check on a patient who lived along the way and whose baby was due any time. Festus decided to keep him company and the two took off down the road arguing about whether or not Doc had actually planned on sneaking off to fish by himself. Matt had walked along with Chester and Joe to the cabin they now called home and stood talking for a few minutes about the work planned for the next day before bidding them goodnight.

Once alone, he continued the farm rounds, checking to make sure each building was secure, stock was accounted for, and nothing was amiss anywhere. Stopping to make sure the corral gate was locked; he considered what Russell’s gift might mean for them. So far, Kitty had been unwilling to discuss the money beyond paying the mortgage. He doubted Kitty would object to increasing their livestock, but he was still determined to earn his own way when it came to the business side of the farm. He could accept Kitty’s father paying off the farm and finally giving her the security she’d never had as a child, and as far as he was concerned, the remaining money belonged to Kitty, too. If need be, she and Maddy could live well, if somewhat frugally, on that, along with her other money and what Hannah still owed on the Long Branch, for many years to come. He suspected there might be some battles about that in the future, with Kitty taking the opposite point of view, but nothing they couldn’t work out. Kitty’s emotional state, though, was another matter. She was still hurt over her father leaving without saying goodbye in person, and so far hadn’t read his letter, declaring that she wasn’t interested in anything else he had to say. He sensed, though, that she was eaten up with curiosity about the parting message contained in the letter, and he was beginning to regret not encouraging her to read it. He looked at the faint light glowing in the bedroom window, wondering whether Kitty had simply left it there out of habit or if she was still up. If she was awake when he went in, it was time they had a talk.

 

Maddy had been asleep for an hour and although Kitty had gone to bed, despite her exhaustion, she was still awake. She had even tried reading the incredibly boring novel she kept in her bedside table for just such a reason, to no avail. It seemed that sleep wasn’t going to find her anytime soon, so she slipped back out of bed and padded over to the window to check on Matt. She could see the light from the lantern he carried moving on the opposite side of the cabin and knew it would probably be awhile before he finished. With a sigh, she moved the lamp to her dressing table, sat down, and pulled out the top left side drawer. It was time to do what she’d been avoiding for days. She unfolded the letter and began reading.

 

_My Dear Kitty;_

_If you are reading this letter, I trust that by now you have spoken with your banker about the business transaction we made before I left Dodge City. Although my intention was to ensure you and your husband no longer have the debt of your farm to concern yourselves with, please understand that it is a gift and feel free to use it in any manner you wish. I also extend best wishes for a long and happy life together for the two of you and Madeleine._

_I fear no apology for my past behavior is sufficient, but I must make the attempt. Deserting you and your mother was inexcusable and I shall not even try to defend it. I can’t begin to apologize enough for attempting to steal from you. It was very much a crime of opportunity made by a desperate man. I will spare you the full details, but suffice it to say that some very poor business deals along with a heavy gambling loss caused me to believe it was the only way out of my situation. It took being called a crook by my daughter, a young woman who had only known me a few days, to see myself for what I was. I returned to New Orleans deeply ashamed of my actions and managed to keep my business by legal means. Although I was at first angry at being found out, my reason for never contacting you again was guided purely by being too cowardly to apologize for what I’d done and ask forgiveness. I told myself you were better off without me in your life._

Kitty put the letter down for a moment shaking her head. “Long on excuses, short on apologies,” she sighed, and resumed reading.

_As for the matter of my cutting our visit short, I had every intention of having dinner with you and your family tonight and leaving on tomorrow’s stage, but after speaking with several Dodge City residents, including a very colorful deputy who obviously thinks the world of you, I realized that I forfeited the right to be a part of your life a long time ago. I confess I was a little jealous upon learning there was another man who has assumed my place as your father, but I have only myself to blame for that. I also worried that you would turn down my gift if I offered it in person. I don’t wish to appear as though I’m trying to buy your forgiveness, because no amount of money can make up for a lifetime of neglect. There is no ulterior motive; I simply want you to have the money because you deserve it._

_One last thing in closing before I must continue my journey west. My apologies for intruding into your life the way I did yesterday. You need not fear any further intrusion from me._

_Although I’m not worthy to call myself this, I remain your proud father,_

_Wayne Russell_

Her father’s letter had addressed a number of things that had been bothering her about both his visit and the money he’d given them. She’d probably never know whether his attempt at an apology was sincere, but maybe it didn’t matter. Whatever the motivation, he had increased her and Matt’s ability to provide for their children in a way that he hadn’t for her. And most of all, he’d given her back her mother. “I don’t know if he’s changed or not,” she whispered, picking up the photograph from the top of her dressing table. “I think he just never knew how to be a father.”

Matt climbed the stairs wearily, treading as lightly as possibly to keep from waking Kitty and the baby. On entering the bedroom, he saw without much surprise that Kitty was up, sitting at her dressing table holding her father’s letter and her mother’s picture. Not for the first time, he noted with some pride that they seemed to have had the same thought. She didn’t speak or look up even when he sat down to pull his boots off, and he wondered if she had nodded off in her chair after all. When he saw her wipe at her eyes with the back of her hand, he understood. Kitty sniffed softly, then cleared her throat. “Everything all right out there?”

“Yeah.” He crossed the room to stand behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. “You read it?” She nodded, turning her head to glance up at him. “Feel any better?”

“Some.” She leaned her head back against him. “I said he could be a pretty smart talker. His letter said all the right things, if the person reading the letter was looking for a reason to forgive him.”

“That’s one way of lookin’ at it, I guess.”

Kitty propped the picture against her mirror and folded the letter. She slipped it back into the drawer and stood up, turning to face Matt. “I think maybe he gave us the money because of Maddy,” she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I suppose we’ll never really know for sure.”

Matt nodded slowly. “I’ll always be grateful to him for that, for Maddy’s sake.”

“Mmmhmm,” Kitty murmured, pulling him closer.

“You know, in a way, we already had him to thank for all of this.” Matt gestured around the room, toward Maddy, and then at the two of them. Kitty knew immediately what he meant and smiled one of her private smiles up at him. It had been the night before Wayne Russell had arrived in Dodge the first time that had been a turning point in their relationship. Her new partnership with Bill Pence had finally, to her way of thinking, allowed her to give herself to Matt freely rather than continuing to earn her living by selling her body to other men. Any lingering doubts Matt had were outweighed by his need to comfort her in her anxiety over meeting her father. That night, for the first time, they had become as intimate physically as they were in every other way since their friendship had started.

“Oh?” she asked innocently. “You mean you don’t think this--” she reached up and pulled his face down to hers for a long kiss--”would have happened anyway?”

 “Well, sure,” he stammered, with the same boyish grin she’d fallen in love with, before returning the kiss.

 “He’s still kind of far down on my list of people to thank, Matt, even after what he just did for us.”

 “Is that a fact, Mrs. Dillon? I don’t suppose your h _usband_ is on that list anywhere.” Matt raised his eyebrows in mock consternation.

 “Oh, he is, Cowboy. That’s a fact.” Their eyes met and held. “Now, what do you say we turn in for the night and talk about that list some more?” Matt said nothing. In answer he put one arm around her shoulders to draw her closer. Cradling her cheek with his other hand, gave Kitty a long, slow kiss before dropping his arm down to her waist and pulling her toward the bed so she could tell him about the list.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Season 2 episode Daddy-O, the word "proud" is used eleven times and the word "pride" is used once.

**Author's Note:**

> I know almost nothing about horses other than what I've seen on TV and in movies. If what Matt told Kitty about their behavior is incorrect forgive me and remember this is fiction.


End file.
